Certain therapeutic agents have been known to induce hair growth. One example is Minoxidil, 6-(1-piferidinyl)-2,4-pyrimidane-diamine 3-oxide (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,247 and 3,644,363). Minoxidil was originally prepared and sold for use as an antihypertensive. It was observed that, associated with the use of Minoxidil for this latter purpose, Minoxidil use also produced an increase in hair growth and thickness as reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,619 and 4,968,812. Today, Minoxidil is marketed under the trademark Rogaine® by Pfizer for the treatment of baldness on the scalp for men (alopecia androgenetica) and women. Another example is finasteride (Propecia®), marketed by Merck & Co. Finasteride was originally developed for benign prostatic hypertrophy, and was found to be effective in the treatment of alopecia androgenetica as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,812.
Among the drugs introduced for lowering intraocular pressure are molecules of the family prostaglandin F2. The Upjohn Company identified a prostaglandin F2α analog, commonly known as Latanoprost and whose chemical name is isopropyl-(Z)-7[(1R,2R,3R,5S)3,5-dihydroxy-2-[(3R)-3-hydroxy-5-phenylp-entyl]cyclopentyl]-5-heptenoate. Latanoprost is marketed by Pharmacia & Upjohn (currently a part of Pfizer) under the trademark Xalatan® for the reduction of elevated intraocular pressure in patients with glaucoma and ocular hypertension. The form is a Latanoprost optical solution of 0.005% (50 μg/ml), and is applied by dropper directly onto the eye. One drop generally contains approximately 1.5 μg of Latanoprost.
In the course of its use for reduction of intraocular pressure, Latanoprost has been reported to cause, in some patients, an increasing pigmentation and growth of eyelashes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,105 stated that the use of Latanoprost leads to increased length of lashes, increased numbers of lashes along the normal lash line, increased thickness and luster of lashes, increased auxiliary lash-like terminal hair in transitional areas adjacent to areas of normal lash growth, increased lash-like terminal hairs at the medial and lateral canthal area, increased pigmentation of the lashes, increased numbers, increased length, as well as increased luster, and thickness of fine hair on the skin of the adjacent lid, and increased perpendicular angulation of lashes and lash-like terminal hairs.
Alcon, Inc. (“Alcon”) introduced a prostaglandin F2a analog, commonly known as Travoprost whose chemical name is isopropyl(z)-7-[(1R,2R,3R,5S)-3,5-dihydroxy-2-[(1E, 3R)-3-hydroxy-4-[(α,α,α-trifluoro-m-tolyl)oxyl]-1-butenyl]cyclopentyl]-5-heptenoate as a glaucoma treatment. Alcon also sought patent protection for Travoprost for growing hair in U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0199590.
Allergan, Inc. (“Allergan”) introduced Bimatoprost whose chemical name is cyclopentane N-ethyl haptanamide-5-cis-2-(3α-hydrosy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1α, 2α, 3α, 5α) for treating glaucoma. U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,404 is directed at the use of this molecule and similar molecules for growing hair, including eyelashes. Allergan distinguishes the Bimatoprost molecule from other prostaglandins on the basis that Bimatoprost is a prostamide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,886,035 and 5,985,920 describe fluorine containing prostaglandin derivatives for use as a preventive or therapeutic medicine for an eye disease such as glaucoma or elevated intraocular pressure.